


Stars and Galaxies

by Writingisgay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I need them to wake up together, they're so cute i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingisgay/pseuds/Writingisgay
Summary: Alex wakes up before Maggie and admires her teeny tiny girlfriend its just cute idk





	

The previous night had left the girls nothing short of exhausted. It consisted of the traditional Friday night game of pool(accompanied by several beers), followed by a movie back at Alex's apartment, and a late night talk soon after. However, the one thing Alex never got tired of was the way Maggie fell asleep in her bed. Week after week, talk after talk, the shorter girl always ended up curled into a ball with one arm slung around the other's abdomen. Just as often as Maggie falls asleep before her girlfriend, Alex never fails to wake up first.

The warm glow of the sun and the cool breeze coming through the open window is enough to stir her. She looks to her left and ,facing her, she sees the most magnificent sight she thinks she's ever seen.  
Alex rolls over onto her side so she's face to face with the tiny detective, and slowly lifts a hand to Maggie's face. 

 

Even sleeping she's the most incredible thing Alex has ever laid eyes on. She carefully tucks Maggie's hair behind her ear (as to not wake her) and a tiny whimper slips through her girlfriend's lips; a small pout becoming visible. She smoothly skates her fingers down Maggie's arm and traces patterns of admiration and love through the ends of her fingertips onto her skin. What others would consider mindless circles, Alex considers them more.

 

As her fingers continue to delicately dance, her eyes map the features of the smaller woman's face. From the slight dip in her chin to the way her lips tremble slightly in her sleep, Alex can't help but smile at the sight in front of her.   
She's always been jealous of Kara and how she's gotten the chance to see stars beyond stars and experience things no human can. But since meeting Maggie, Alex finally begins to realize that the universe and all it's stars and galaxies aren't something only available in space. You can find them hidden in the voice of your partner. You can find them scattered in the eyes of someone you love dearly. You can see constellations on top of constellations buried in the skin of someone you care about. To Alex, Maggie is the most fascinatingly beautiful universe she's ever seen and after getting lost in her girlfriends features for nearly seven minutes, the other slowly begins to wake up. It starts with a furrow in her eyebrows and ending with the opening of her beautiful brown eyes.

 

The way they wake up is almost a routine; they lay in silence and share soft smiles.Today is different though.Maggie moves her hand to Alex's face and gently rubs her thumb over her cheek.  
A low whisper breaks the silence.  
"You're really good at this, Danvers"  
Alex can't help the slightly puzzled look that falls over her face.  
"Good at what?"  
Maggie smiles to herself ,bringing her adored dimple to light, and slowly closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them she sees the woman she cares about more than anything, the woman she'd do anything for to keep safe. The woman she respects and cherishes.  
"Making me fall for you"


End file.
